You Don't See Me A DomLetty Ficlet
by SuSh
Summary: Letty has caught Dom cheating on her many times and this time, she's had enough.


"You Don't See Me" - a Dom/Letty Ficlet  
Author: Sush  
Rating: Pg-13 (for language)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from "The Fast and the Furious". They all belong to Universal.  
  
**AN: The lyrics used in this ficlet is "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats**  
  
  
"It was that blancita from this morning at the shop, wasn't it?" Letty asked.  
  
"Letty! Just hear me out! Please!" Dom tried getting her to listen to him.  
  
"DON'T touch me!" Letty yelled, pulling herself away from Dom's grasp. "I don't know where those filthy hands have been and I don't wanna know," She said before stomping up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry!" Dom apologized while following her.  
  
"You always say sorry, but once I turn my back, you go do the same shit again!" She shouted, while shoving random articles of clothing into a duffle bag.  
  
"Baby, please, don't do this," Dom pleaded while pulling out the clothes from her bag.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of you cheating on me! I gave you not one, not two, but a million chances, but it's always the same all the time. You go fuck some ho while I'm at home all worried about you and waiting for you. Then you come home sometimes piss drunk about four in the morning and I forgive you and run back to you. It's not gonna happen this time. I'm leaving and this is for good!" she said sternly before zipping up her bad and walking away.  
  
"This time I meant it! I'm really really sorry! I won't do it again," Dom promised while following her.  
  
"Bullshit! You say that all the time!" she spat out, turning around to face him. "You always lie to my face!"  
  
"This is the last time for sure! I promise," replied a half drunk Dom.  
  
"You know what? You can call me when you can keep your dick in your pants," she said, then walking out the front door.  
  
"Fine! Leave! I don't need you!" Dom screamed.  
  
"I don't need you or this bullshit either!" she responded.  
  
"I got other fucking girls that really love me!" he slurred. He slowly watched Letty get into her car and drive away.  
  
"What the fuck am I doing?!" he questioned himself with a frown on his face. "Dominic, you're an idiot. A big fucking idiot!" he whispered to himself with a dramatic sigh while walking up the stairs.  
  
Letty didn't know where she was driving off to. All she knew was she needed to get away from Dom. She gave her all everything to Dom, yet he didn't give her what she deserved. Sometimes she felt that maybe she wasn't good enough for him, that she wasn't pleasing him so he'd go find pleasure from the racing sluts.  
  
She loved Dom so much she always forgave him for his mistakes and believed every words he said. She thought he did change like he had said; people would tell her, if he does it once, he'll do it again. She didn't believe it until she learned it the hard way.  
  
  
*This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough*  
  
  
She drove down the the familiar road and pulled into the driveway. she opened the door to the garage and stepped in. Sge fumbled with the lights and sat in the car that both her and Dom owns. That was the same car where they confessed their love for each other and where they had their first sexual encounter. She sat in there, thinking about the history that they've had together ever since they were little.  
  
She ran her soft hands over the leather interior, the steering wheel, and everything else around her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking back on the first day she laid eyes on him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was ten and he was twelve. She had just moved into the neighborhood and had became good friends with Mia. The first time she had stepped into Mia's garage, waiting for Mia, she saw a boy that looked like he was about a head taller than her. His caramel skin was covered in sweat and grease. He had nothing on, but a dirty wifebeater that was once white, and a pair of baggy jeans and Timbs. Sweat was dripping down his shaved head and glistening face. He didn't have a very built body, but it seemed like he had a naturally toned body. She was almost hypotized by just looking at this person. She had caught his attention and he looked back, staring back as intense as she was.  
  
"C'mon Letty! Let's go to my room and play," Mia said, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
From that day forward, she knew she wanted to be with him forever.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
Dom was sitting in his bedroom, by himself, lying on his bed, staring at the white painted ceiling above him. He knew he mistreated Letty and didn't give her what she wanted and deserved, but he just couldn't control his hormones. It had nothing to do with Letty. It was just the fact that everytime he saw a pretty girl or had an opportunity, he would think with the wrong head.  
  
He had no clue where she was right now, but he wanted to turn back time back 15 minutes ago and take back everything he had regretfully said to Letty. He thought about where she might be and took off in his red Mazda RX-7.  
  
  
*I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken   
And tumbling and breaking*  
  
  
Dom pulled up next to the garage and noticed that the lights were on inside. He knew right away that Letty was in there. He slowly made his way inside. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid of Letty's rejection.  
  
Letty heard a car pull up outside. She was hoping it was Dom, but at the same time, she didn't want to see his drunk ass. She heard heavy footsteps and knew right away who it was. She gripped onto the steering wheel tighter and tighter as she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She had mixed feelings. She loved him so much and just wanted to hug him and take away all the pain, yet if she saw him, she also might end up swinging at him.  
  
Dom walked closer and closer to her once he found where she was. He got into the passenger side of the car next to Letty. He saw Letty with her head down and had a tear-stained face.  
  
Letty slowly turned her head to face him. She saw the hurt and sorrow in his piercing puppy brown eyes. Dom gently took her hand in his and softly rubbed it against the side of his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Let. I really am. Sometimes I get carried away and I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but I really need you right now," Dom told Letty.  
  
"Oh, so you need me right now, huh? What about all the other times? You don't need me then? Of course not! You have all the other 'fucking girls that love you' to be there for your horny ass," Letty shot back. "I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this anymore. I can't stay."  
  
  
*Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would   
The way I know you could*  
  
  
"Letty, I promise I will never even look at another woman again, and this time I mean it," Dom promised.  
  
After a moment of silence, Letty decides to speak up.  
  
"Dom, as much as I love you, and as much as I want you, I just can't stay. You keep saying things will change, but everything's the same as it started," Letty explained.  
  
"You keep saying you're leaving, but look where you are now," Dom pointed out.  
  
"This time, I am leaving for sure," Letty said.  
  
"Well, this time I mean it and I won't break my promise," Dom pleaded. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dominic." Letty held back the tears that were threatening to pour out again.  
  
"Why? Why can't you just give me one last chance?" Dom begged.  
  
"Dom, it's obvious. You constantly go out and fuck other girls and come back to me like I don't know what the hell is going on. You act like I'm not needed and you only seem to get close to me when we're only in bed. You figure that I'll just forgive and forget. I do forgive, but don't forget. This time, I'm forgiving AND forgetting, so I'm leaving," Letty answered.  
  
  
*I dream of a world where you understand  
But I dream of a million sleepless nights  
And I dream of a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends*  
  
  
"Maybe it's best if we just give each other some space and some time," Letty told Dom.  
  
"You'll be back, right?" Dom asked, hoping she won't be gone for long.  
  
"I don't know," Letty shrugged.  
  
"You can't just walk away and leave us," Dom said. "What about the garage? What about the team? What about me?"  
  
"I'm sure you can find another mechanic as good as me, if not, better. The team, well, I don't know. And Dominic, just remember, no matter what, I'll always love you," Letty answered.  
  
  
*This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see through  
And not enough to you*  
  
  
"I love you too, Let," Dom whispered before Letty gave him a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Goodbye, Dominic," Letty placed a hand on his thigh. "I promise I'll come back some time. And I mean it," she said her last words and left him sitting there in their car.  
  
*Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would   
The way I know you could* 


End file.
